Christmas Gift For You
by Fujoshi Akut
Summary: Netherlands tidak diberi kado natal oleh Indonesia! Kira-kira, apa yang ia minta dari pemuda berkulit sawo matang tersebut? Male!Indonesia, YAOI, LEMON


CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR YOU

A fan fiction by Fujoshi Akut

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Guntur as Indonesia & Niko as Netherland © Larasnivellas

Warning: OC Indonesia & Netherlands, OOC (maybe), Typos (maybe), LEMON, YAOI,

25th December 2010, Kediaman Guntur

"Pagi, Guntur!" Pagi-pagi suara Niko sudah memecah kesunyian rumah Guntur. Ia menari-nari di depan tangga sambil menunggu Guntur turun. "Berisik ah lo! Emang ada apaan sih, bangunin gue pagi-pagi? Masing ngantuk woi!" Guntur menjitak kepala Niko. "Kan hari ini Christmas, kok kamu lupa sih?" kata Niko sambil cemberut, menarik tangan Guntur dan berlari ke ruang tengah. "E-Eh! Mau narik gue kemana! Mau ngapain!" "Mau buka hadiah lah! Masa' mau makan semur jengkol!" Saat melihat pohon natal yang, cukup besar di ruang tengah Guntur, Niko langsung melepas gandengannya dan berlari seperti anak kecil '_dasar, oom-oom MKKB', _pikir Guntur. "Lho, hadiahku mana? Guntur! Lo nggak ngasih gue hadiah?" Tanya Niko dari jauh. "Kagak lah! Ngapain gue ngabisin duit buat beliin lo kado! Mending buat gue nabung nanti keliling Eropa," balas Guntur sambil membuang muka. "Ta-tapi, aku kan' udah beliin kamu kado," Niko membuka hadiah bertuliskan "Untuk Guntur". Melihat isi dari kado itu, Guntur merasa bersalah. Isinya adalah sebuah scrapbook tentang masa-masa kolonial dulu, mereka masih bermain bersama dibawah sinar matahari hangat khas Indonesia. Tentu saja, itu semua dibuat sendiri oleh Niko.

"Ya-yaudah deh, lo mau gue kasih kado natal apa?" Tanya Guntur. "Apa aja boleh nih?" "Iya deh, asal jangan mahal-mahal! Duit gue abis nanti!". Seringai Niko tak terlihat oleh Guntur. Perlahan, ia mendekati pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu. "Tenang saja, ini tak ada harganya sama sekali kok," Jaraknya dan Guntur tak lebih dari 10 cm. "Mau ngapain lo, Nik―mmph!" Sebelum Guntur menyelesaikan, mulutnya sudah dilumat oleh Niko. Lidah bertanding seru sampai Niko memenangkannya, menelusuri setiap bagian dari mulut kekasihnya. Hanya kebutuhan akan oksigen yang memisahkan mereka setelah beberapa menit bertautan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Guntur, Niko mengeluarkan vibrator dari dalam jaketnya, dan tanpa mempersiapkan Guntur, ia memasukkan vibrator tersebut ke dalam rectum kekasihnya. "AAH! Apa-apaan ini, Niko! Lo udah tau ya, kalo gue gak ngebeliin lo kado, dan gue bakal merasa bersalah sama lo dan mau ngelakuin apapun? Nyari kesempatan aja lo!" TIba-tiba, Niko menyalakan Vibrator pada level 1, dan yang sekarang keluar dari mulut Guntur adalah suara desahan dan erangannya. "Daripada aku dimarahin, hehe" "Si-sialan kau, uuh, Nikolaas!" Niko menambah kekuatan vibratornya, membuat desahan Guntur semakin frekuen dan keras. Tetapi, terpikir hal lain di kepalanya.

Guntur dapat mendengar resleting Niko yang sedang dibuka, membebaskan ereksinya. _'Ya ampun, jangan bilang dia akan…' _Tanpa peringatan, Niko 'menusuk' Guntur tanpa mengeluarkan vibratornya. Ya, atau istilah kerennya, _double penetration_. Guntur serasa dibelah dua. Sakit, tapi juga nikmat, bimbang anatara yang mana. Prostatnya tersentuh oleh vibrator, menyebarkan kenikmatan tiada tara bagi Guntur. "mmh~ aah~ Ni-Nikoooo~" gerakan Niko semakin cepat. Baik pinggulnya maupun tangannya yang mengendalikan vibrator. "haaa~ Nik-Niko… bentar lagi gue…" "Iya, gue juga. Barengan ya," Hanya beberapa 'tusukan' mereka pun menyelesaikan tugas, "NIKOOO! AAAH!" yah, seperti yang bisa dilihat, Guntur cukup ekspresif di ranjang.

Mereka berbaring di depan pohon natal selama beberapa menit, mengumpulkan tenaga. "Ouch! Punggung gue sakit, nyong. Tanggung jawab lo!" Teriak Guntur saat mencoba untuk berdiri. "Iya deh, kalo lo hamil anak gue, gue bakal tanggung jawab," Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Niko. "LU KIRA GUE BISA HAMIL! GUE COWOK! C-O-W-O-K!" Guntur pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang telah terbaring pingsan di lantai. Yah, mau di pellet sekuat apapun, Guntur emang tsundere yah, gak bisa diapa-apain lagi.

~OWARI~

A/N: AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! Setelah susah payah mencari ilham selama 3 hari 3 malem, ini fic jadi juga. Buat kak laras, TUH UDAH SELESAI SEBELUM JAM 1 MANA HADIAHNYA #gaknyante . Maaf kalau plotnya jelek, Lemonnya ancur, Penulisannya acak adul, saya memang gak berbakat.


End file.
